


Rival

by transbyleth



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, not mentioned but shuichi is trans, shuichi im srry for using u as a means of venting ily, vent fic hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbyleth/pseuds/transbyleth
Summary: Kokichi's not the only one who lies a lot.





	Rival

**Author's Note:**

> get ready gamers for sad boy hours

Ouma Kokichi lies. He lies, a whole lot. That is a truth anyone can get behind. Even Kokichi himself wouldn’t deny it. It seems to be the only thing that anyone can trust about him. His lying nature, no one can refute against it. It’s like his second talent, behind his Ultimate Supreme Leader title.

 

There’s another liar that’s among everyone, though. Who lies just as much as Kokichi does.

 

Shuichi Saihara knows he’s no better than Kokichi. Even if he may not lie about the things that the latter does, Shuichi still has as many lie counts as he does.

 

No one knows this, however. Shuichi knows that Kokichi knows he is a liar, he may not know the truth as to why he’s lying, but he knows somethings up. However, other than that, there is truly no one who sees through him.

 

(Maybe. He has been told he’s an open book, after all.)

 

And that’s just how it should be.

 

(It could be false, however. Is Shuichi willing to admit that? That everyone is just playing along with him and his lies?)

 

Shuichi is tired of it all.

 

A buzz.

 

Kaede texted him.

 

_hey ! i noticed u seemed a bit down during the study session. rantaro noticed, too. is everything alright ? :((_

 

He feels guilty.

 

Shuichi doesn’t deserve them

 

He never has.

 

He’s manipulating them. Somehow. It’s the only explanation as to why they hangout with him. Even Kokichi has fallen victim. The one who can see through lies. Sooner or later, Shuichi will manipulate him into fallnig in love with him, just like Shuichi has. He doesn’t want to do that to Kokichi. God, he’s such a mess. Who does he think he is? Talking to them? He’s a demon, unworthy, unholy, undeserving of them all. The angels, the one’s who matter. Shuichi can see their invisible halos, glowing as bright as them, and can feel his heavy horns that rest upon his head. _Evil, evil, evil_ . He shouldn’t be talking, speaking, being _around them_.

_He shouldn’t be here at all._

Shuichi shifts in his bed, turning over to his side. His fingers hover over the phone’s keyboard. He thinks of how he should word his response. What should he say?

 

_Don’t worry, I’m fine! To be honest, I was a bit tired during then. I plan to take a nap though! I promise I’m fine_

 

He gets an immediate response back.

 

_aa im glad ur doing ok!! pls tell me (or any of the others) if smth is up tho :( we all care for u, shuichi! ilysm <33 _

 

He wants to cry, but no tears come up.

 

_As if he were a monster who didn’t care-_

 

Another text

 

_no hetero tho :P_

_miu is my bb uwu_

 

Shuichi gives a smile. Whether Kaede knows it or not, she always has had a habit of doing a good job of making Shuichi feel better.

 

_How dare he interact with her. Or, anyone at all, for that matter._

 

_How dare he. Die, die, die, demon, demon, demon, demon, monster, monstermonstermonster-_

 

His hands were starting to quiver. Huh.

 

Shakily, he messages her a keyboard smash. Maybe. He can’t remember what he sent back. He doesn’t want to look. He does know she sent a, ‘:3c’ in response, so he thinks maybe he didn’t say anything lame.

 

Tossing his phone somewhere off to the side, Shuichi sits up and runs his hands through his hair. He lets out a breath, and feels tears begin to form.

 

He thinks of Kaito. One of the first people who he’s ever felt comfortable with.

 

He thinks of Kaede. Her kindness was always so bright, so loving. Never failed to light up the room.

 

He thinks of the others. What did he do to deserve them?

 

He thinks of Kokichi. Kokichi...he had no words. Shuichi wishes he were here.

 

He gets out of bed and looks at himself in the mirror.

 

Shuichi will miss everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt tag as major character death bc shuichi didnt die. he tried, yeah, but he didnt. hes safe and is in a happy relationship w grape boy n getting the help he deserves
> 
> i might do a follow up story that leads up to that h
> 
> also fgdhjslhfdj srry im not rlly a strong writer plus i rlly needed this outta my system so i wrote this as fast as possible
> 
> -
> 
> pls don't be mean in the comments


End file.
